


The Glasses

by AifasInTheSky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: "Good guy" Malik, (but we know better -wink-), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/AifasInTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise! Malik needs glasses. And Bakura finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mefeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mefeira/gifts).



> Written for **Mefeira** for the **Yu-Gi-Oh! It's time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini Exchange]**
> 
> Umm it's been a long while since I wrote anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related, so I'm hoping it hasn't turned up too OOC ^^;
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~~[By the way, don't kill me, _"Mme. Bovary"_ and Flaubert lovers. I needed a book and I must admit that one's currently giving me quite a headache ó~ò]~~
> 
> x-x-x-x
> 
>   _ **Prompt:** Malik studying whilst wearing (ideally frameless, dork) glasses, fluffy thiefship maybe?_

A bunch of hurriedly taken notes were scrambled all over the rusty wooden desk of the school’s library. Malik frowned at the book he was reading, his nose wrinkling in concentration. The plot of the novel wasn’t that bad, but all the long descriptions made it so heavy and tiring to read… However, the test would be taken the following week, so he had no choice but to finish it. The main character had moved to yet another village, and the narrator was describing everything: from the leaves of grass to the wrinkles of the mayor’s clothes. _Oh, for Ra’s sake…_

A bothersome line abruptly blocked his view, and everything went blurred. Malik grunted in annoyance, pushing the thin frame up his nose, the words making sense again. Just a few more lines, and he would end that chapter. _Almost… there…_

“Huh, what’s this?”

A pale hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched the book from his hands. “Hey!” Malik turned in his chair, facing a familiar slender figure. The white-haired thief, attired in a blue school uniform, was flipping through the pages of his novel with a condescending smirk, snorting in amusement. Malik fumed; he didn’t have time for that. “Give it back!”

A snort was his response. “Really, Malik? _‘Madame Bovary’_? This is not even English literature, why would they make you read it? I’d have thought they’d be above such methods of tor…” Bakura finally glanced at his companion, and immediately trailed down, seemingly forgetting about what was about to say. He blinked once. Twice.

Malik was getting more and more impatient. “… And? What’s the matter? Give that back now!”

A beat or two passed, Bakura staring agape at him. And then, he burst into laughter. “O-oh my god!” he gasped between guffaws. The tanned boy watched him annoyed, arms crossed defensively, his cheeks coloring in mild embarrassment. The thief wiped at the tears that had formed at his eyes, trying to recover the ability to speak. After a few intakes of breath, he composed himself enough to form a sentence.

“S-sorry Malik,” he stammered, still trying to repress his laughter, “I just can’t take you seriously with those on!”

Malik blushed even more. He hated those silly glasses. Black, slender bottom frame holding rectangular lenses; they made him look as a secretary. His sister had bought them for him, when she noticed how much he distanced himself from his books and notes as he read them; and he had refused to use them, until he’d had to admit that he had no choice. But they were horrible! He only put them on at home, when he was alone; but his test was coming, and he needed to read whenever he could - that’s the reason he was at the library in the first place! No one would go there during class time…

In fact…

“Bakura, what the hell are you doing here? Don’t you have Math class or something?”

“Pffth, I could ask you the same!” he snorted, eyeing the flustered boy with an amused glint on his eyes. “Actually I skipped Math because I always end bored to tears on that class. Also,” and he smirked evilly, “it’s the best time to pick some lockers: no one’s around to see.”

Malik huffed an exasperated laugh, not really surprised. A part of him was a bit angry the thief hadn’t invited him to, but he chose to ignore it. Those days were long gone. “Please, Bakura, don’t you have anything better to do? Like, for example, I don’t know… studying?”

Bakura grimaced in distaste. “Really Malik, you’re no fun. What happened with you? Yugi’s gang is taming you too much. But hey, don’t stray from the topic at hand!” He tensed again as the thief focused again on his face. “They are… wow. I wouldn’t have thought you the type, Malik; what with your need to combine everything with your clothes-”

“H-hey!” Malik protested, actually agreeing with him; that was another reason he hated them for. The black frames, thin as they were, clashed terribly with his golden earrings and bracelets. Ugh.

Bakura chuckled, looking away. “But you know,” he said with a completely false casual voice, “actually I like them. A lot.” Malik startled as the boy fixed his eyes on his, his gaze driving holes on him. “They give you a professional look.” He took a step towards him. “They make your face look even more slender, somehow.” Another step. Malik was paralyzed. “They go quite well with your kohl lines.” Three steps more, and Bakura was directly in front of him, a mischievous smile in his lips. “And,” he reached up and slid his index finger over the unframed top of the lenses, “I absolutely love how you look when you glare at me over them.”

Malik gulped, cheeks darkened. He stared at Bakura nervously, his gaze lowering once or twice to his mouth. Suddenly the thief spun around and walked away, and he could breathe again. “Oh, well,” he said merrily, as he kept moving towards the library’s exit, “it was a pleasure talking to you, Malik, but I have to attend a few matters before the bell rings and chaos strikes again.” Then he paused at the door and looked back at him, smiling a bit softer than usual. Malik only blinked, eyes open and surprised. “Use them more often,” he whispered, and with a wink he was gone.

Malik stood there for a few moments before shaking his head and returning to his desk, fidgeting with his glasses with a little smile. Maybe they weren’t so horrible after all…

 _Wait a second._ He looked at his notes, in the same state of disarray they were before. Only one thing was missing. _Where’s my book?_ “Bakuraa!!”

A loud laugh could be heard coming from the corridor. The old librarian lady appeared from behind a bookshelf - _what the hell?_ \- and shushed him with a glare. Malik banged his head on the desk, smashing the glasses on his face. _Oh, forget it!_


End file.
